Bleach: Fated Destinies
by tasumichan
Summary: When a couple of transfer students arrive things become abnormal. This mostly canon FanFic mainly follows Kai, Riri, Ame, and Kit even others that appear later. Some of them have yet to realize their abilities. Battles and unexpected twists forge their future and their pasts slowly come into the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach: Fated Destinies**  
**Ch1: New Student Kitsune Shihōin?**

Fate and Destiny, it isn't easy to ignore yet at the same time it is always forgotten. Do they change or do they stay the same? Some ignore it others live by it. So does it really exist or matter?

For this young group it seems obsolete as the day begins as always. Strange wake up calls, arguing and even solidarity. But can a new student or two change things?

Walking into the class 1-3, Riri Paddohana noticed a girl with purple hair darker than her own. This was Amekaze Arashi, most just referred to her as Ame. Ame noticed Riri looking at her as she took out her book.

"What are you looking at?" Ame asked a bit snarkily. "Is there something on my face?"

"Only a smudge of bitch," It came from a girl with short red hair and red-rimmed glasses known as Chizuru Honsho. "Here let me get it," she said in her usual cheery tone, licking her thumb and leaning over Riri.

Another girl with boyishly short, black hair grabbed Chizuru's wrist to stop her. She glared at her with her brown eyes, "Chizuru! Don't you _dare_ touch her..."

"Hmph, I'll stop this time Tatsuki," Chizuru said. "But next time it'll be you I lick," she said turning and pushing up her glasses.

Meanwhile, not far away from the now arguing Chizuru and Tatsuki, the watching Riri, and the ignoring Ame was more before class shenanigans.

"ICHGOOOO!" The flailing, over-energetic Keigo Asano running down the row fail to notice that Kai Tasumi, a girl with sky blue hair and sparkling, sapphire eyes, stuck her foot out to trip him. He hit the floor with a loud _thump. _Ichigo having had looked over his shoulder saw it.

"I saw that," He said to Kai.

"Saw what?" Kai said in a sweet and innocent voice her chin resting on her hand.

Keigo was still on the ground twitching in pain. "I-I'm okay..."

"Oi! Class!" The teacher had walked in. The students began to settle down. Riri said good-bye to the non-responsive Ame and took her place next to Kai.

"Class I am very proud to announce that we have a new student! She came in late as a transfer student, She should be here..." Miss Ochi glanced at her watch, "Well, any minute now, really..."

Soon enough came the sound of someone running down the hall. Ochi opened the door and welcomed the new student in. A white haired girl walked in adjusting her tattered top and straightening her shredded skirt. She was wearing one sock, and it was slouched down to her shin. She was struggling for air but she seemed to play it cool. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand revealing the purple tips on the right side of her bangs and her multi-colored eyes, the left green and the right blue.

Riri looked over at Kai who stopped paying attention a while ago and was just staring out the window. _I wonder what she's thinking about... _ Riri thought. _Hmm... I bet it's boys! Maybe even Ichigo, I mean she's always around him, and he's so nice. I bet she loves him! Oooooooh! It'd be such a Cinderella story! I can see it now._

_"Kai, I love you with all my heart!" _

_"No Ichigo, you don't!"_

_"Yes I do! Let me prove it!" _

_THEN THEY KISS! I bet that's the same thing Sumi thinks about. His handsome ruggedness with her petite features. That's what I want some day. Someone like..._

"Hey there, Ginger," Riri heard the new girl whisper to Ichigo.

_That voice...! _ Kai though vaguely recognizing it. She looked up and set eyes on the new girl, her expression changed immediately.

"Excuse me, can you introduce yourself?" Miss Ochi asked.

The new girl never broke her stare on Ichigo,"Of course! My name is Kitsune Shihōin, but you can just call me... Kit." With that she adjusted the remaining sock and brushed away her sloppy ponytail, a large amount of the strands coming out from under the string she kept them up in.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her briefly and then shot Riri and Kai a "what the hell" look. That was when Riri noticed Kai's look of shock and horror.

"Sumi? You okay there?"

Kai looked at Riri slowly, face unchanged. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS? That- thing- ruined my life!" Clutching at her hair, muttering "No, not IT. Not the demon fluffy. No no no. How did she get here? How did she get a gigai? NO. FATHER, TELL ME YOU DIDN'T-" and with that she allowed her head to bang loudly on the desk.

"Sumi? What's wrong? Why is she a demon fluffy? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? Wake up, you don't want Miss Ochi to get mad."

She gulped, her shining eyes showing through her hair, "Whatever you do, don't talk to it. Understand?"

"Ahhhh Kit then?" Ochi contemplated. "I think I will place you... in front of Kai. Kai can you raise your hand for this nice young lady?" Kai shook her head.

_Oh Sumi! For the sake of your grade! _Riri thought grabbing onto Kai's wrist and flinging it in the air. "RIGHT HERE!"

Kit smiled and strut over to them then taking her seat. Kai buried her head further into her arms, mumbling to herself.

"Hey there, the name's Kit!" The new girl said to Riri who was in shock of how this girl in rags could act so high and mighty.

"Well my name is Riri, nice to meet you Kit," Riri replied. "May I ask why you're in rags? Did you not buy an brand new uniform once school started?"

A momentary look of panic crossed her face. "I did, but some mean old bully beat me up before school which was why I was late this morning," Kit replied sadly. She grabbed a lock of her bright white hair twisting it around her finger nervously. "He was very demonic, and definitely ugly," she added girlishly.

Kai reached for the blank sheet of paper on Riri's desk, never lifting her head from her table. A couple minutes later it appeared from under her arm. Riri pulled it gingerly and read it to herself.

_"Forgive me if I don't lift my head. I don't want Kit to see me. _

_She'll recognize me. If Miss Ochi asks, I'm sick"_

"OOOH~ What's that? A Note? How secretive, I wanna play. Can I play?" Kit squealed. Riri immediately balled up the paper, quickly stating "We aren't playing anymore!" Kit frowned, her pink lips turned down against her tan complexion.

Shortly after there was a scoff in the back of the class followed by the crunch of a pretzel. Riri glanced back to see a clearly annoyed Ame, who seemed upset that they were still talking.

"What's the matter Ame?" Riri asked. Ame just pointed at an angry Ochi who was tapping her foot. "OCHI-SAN! I was making friends with the new girl I SWEAR!" Riri stated, sitting straight up in her seat.

"OH MY GAWD! WE'RE FRIENDS NOW!" Kit shouted, hugging Riri from across the desk. Ochi eased her stance slightly, "And her?" She was referring to Kai who was looking at Riri though her shield of hair with big eyes.

"Oh you mean Sumi? She's just feeling a bit sick today, I'm sure she came make it through the rest of the lesson, right Sumi?" Kai banged her head down again and groaned in response.

Ochi turned away from the three girls and began speaking to the class. Riri heard Ame make another noise before she muttered, "You got off easy this time. Talking in class is Ochi's number one pet peeve. You should watch your back…"

_That sounded like a threat_, Riri thought. _Oh well, Ame was only to mean to us because I believe she is jealous, maybe I should invite her over for lunch tomorrow._

* * *

Speaking of lunch, the bell rang not too long after that and Ame flew out of the class. Riri turned to Kai who finally lifted her head and shouted "THANK GOD!" That's when Kit suddenly became ecstatic, her mouth twisted into a giant grin.

"K-Kit? Are you-" Riri started.

She was interrupted when Kit threw her hands to her chest and squealed like a fan-girl..."SSSSUUUUUMMMMMMIIIII-SSSSAAAAAAMMMMAAAAA!"

Riri became upset, she was the only one who called her that. She shot Kit a brief death glare, which was ignored as she threw herself across the desks and launched herself onto Kai.

"Get off... NOW!" Kai said sternly trying to get free from the girl's death grip of a hug. Kit didn't do so, she said something so inhumanly fast that it was completely incomprehensible. "It's been a long time for a reason!" Kai responded miraculously understanding what Kit just said while still trying to pry the girl off. "Now get off of me you demon fluff-ball!" Kit didn't she still had a death grip on the sky-blue haired girl.

"What's with you two?" Ichigo asked walking up to the three girls Riri's intense death glare still being ignored. "Do you know each other?"

"This is the last person in the world I wanted to see!" Kai said strained by her attempts to get the girl off. Kai's expression changed as if an idea struck her. "Kit get off me or else I'll-"

"No Sumi-sama!" Kit said releasing her and taking up a more fearful position. "Please don't! I won't do it again!"

"Tch, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner," Kai said quietly adjusting her uniform. She started out the class still perturbed.

"Sumi, where you going?" Ichigo asked not sure as to what was going on.

"It's lunch, idiot! I'm going to eat!"

"Sumi-sama wait for me!" Kit called cheerily as she followed but was ignored by Kai.

"Hey Ri-chan you look upset," Mizuiro said standing next to the short girl accompanied by his pal, Keigo.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Keigo asked.

"Can it Asano!" Riri said almost snapping.

Keigo stepped back a bit fearful of the aqua eyed girl, "Gah! What'd I do?!"

Ichigo smirked, "I see, your jealous of the new girl, aren't you, Ri-chan?"

"Am not!" Riri said irritated, following the two girls. "Come on!"

* * *

That day the group was sitting in the school yard beneath a tree. Kit was still with them trying to get Kai to talk with her, in Riri's spot next to Kai. This received Riri's continuous death glare though as she ate the expression remained but wasn't aimed directly at Kit. Keigo was busy trying to tell one of his ridiculous stories which this time got the occasional laugh out of some of them.

Not far off was Ame sitting on a bench reading apple in hand. She huffed at some loud bit of laughter from the group. "Can't I get any peace around here? This is school after all," as Ame looked away her eyes held a bit of loneliness in them. Riri having vaguely heard Ame stopped glaring at Kit looked over and saw that loneliness.

_I can have friends too can't I? _Ame thought to herself. Out of the corner of her emerald colored eye she saw a raven haired boy with glasses at the other end of the bench, his back to her. She almost asked his name but she stopped herself. _No, I shouldn't I am just better off alone like I always have been..._ Ame glanced over at the blissful group. She saw Riri looking at her with sympathy held in her eyes. Ame looked back at her book quickly, _Why would she be looking at me like that? How can she feel sorry for me after all the times I have been so rude to her?_

After school Ame bolted out of the class room, just as before, while other students conversed about after school plans with friends or just left at their own pace. Most of the class had departed when Kai went up grabbed Kit's wrist and glared at her.

"You are coming with me!" Kai said in a serious tone.

"D-do I have a choice?" Kit asked uneasy under Kai's gaze.

"No," Kai said simply, dragging her along. When leaving Kai and Kit passed Ichigo and Riri who were waiting for the former of the two. "Go on without me you two I have some business to take care of," Kai called back going left instead of usually going strait.

"I wonder where they are going," Riri said inquisitively.

Ichigo started walking, "Who knows, knowing Sumi we won't. Let's go, Ri-chan. Maybe without her it'll be more peaceful."

"Awe don't say that Ichi," Riri said running a few steps to catch up with him. "You know you like her!"

"I kinda have to, she lives at my house..." Ichigo said in an unamused tone.

"That's not what I-, never mind." Riri said dropping her original intentions. Riri thought for a moment thinking about what to talk of next. "Hey, Ichi you going to see that little soul girl today?"

"Yeah, wanna come?"

Riri looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah!"

* * *

"OI! JII-SAN[1] GET OUT HERE!" Kai yelled approaching an old Shoten Kit still in tow. The front door of the Shoten opened a bit and a man with messy blonde hair wearing a green and white strangely striped bucket hat peeked through.

He opened the door more and stepped out, "Sumi-chan~ ! To what do I owe-."

"Shut up, Jii-san! I came to return your second _pet_," Kai said throwing Kit out in front of her.

Kit almost fell but she caught herself. She smiled and waved, "Hi Urahara-san!"

"Kit-chan! What happened to your uniform?" Urahara asked the ragged clothed girl.

"Oh!" Kit scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously, "Hehe, well I ran into a Hollow this morning."

"Jii-san!" Kai interrupted.

Urahara flipped open his fan, "Jii-san? Is that any way to treat your father?"

"It is when you don't tell me that this abomination is in town let alone going my school!" Kai said.

"Well how else do I get you to come visit me," Urahara said cheerily.

"It's called a phone..." Kai mumbled crossing her arms.

"Maybe I should go see what Rukia-chan is up to..." Kit said trying to sneak away.

"Who's this 'Rukia-chan'?" Kai asked stopping Kit in her tracks.

Kit twisted her hair nervously, "Uhm... she's the shinigami they actually sent to watch over the town."

"You mean you sneaked away again?!" Kai raised her voice again. "What have I told you about that?!"

"I'm sorry Sumi-sama! I was... things were... It was boring in the Soul Society!" Kit said some what cowering from Kai.

"Ugh! Both of you are hopeless," Kai said a bit defeated. Kai then noticed a slight change in the light as the sun began to sink lower in the horizon. "Great! Goofing around with you two idiots is going to make me late for dinner..." Kai turned and started running.

"Come back tomorrow will you Sumi-chan?" Urahara called but Kai just waved in response.

"For some reason I don't think that'll happen," Kit inquired.

* * *

"What the?! You suddenly appear with that little brat and kick over Yama-bro and you tell us to get out of here?!" One of the 4 still standing of the brutish skaters said to Ichigo. The "little brat" being the lavender haired girl with white bangs known as Riri. "What the hell are you thinking? You wanna die? Huh?!" Ichigo didn't respond he just scratched his head. "Say something you...!" the guy yelled and was charging toward Ichigo but Riri came out of no where from the side kicking the guy in the head.

The guy hit the ground and Riri put her foot on him, a perturbed expression on her face. "Don't call me little, Baka[2]!" She quickly looked over at the rest of the skaters that were still standing. "Oi! Question 1: What is that?" Riri said pointing at a small vase that was knocked over. The remaining skaters were hesitant to answer.

"Answer her! You in the middle!" Ichigo raised his voice, pointing.

"Huh? M-me? Uh, um, a tribute for the kid who died here recently..." The guy answered.

"ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!" Ichigo yelled kicking the guy who answered down, the other 2 left standing appearing to be terrified of the 2 high school students. "Next question, why is it knocked over?"

"Well... That's cuz we knocked it over... skateboarding?" one of the two managed to say just before Ichigo kicked them back.

"You bastards! You should apologize or next time the flowers will be for you!" Ichigo yelled. Those that could run away did so saying sorry. "Tch, if we scare them this much they probably won't come around here anymore."

"That's good," Riri smiled looking over at the little ghost girl. "You can rest more peacefully without them around."

"Thanks for chasing them away," The ghost girl said.

Ichigo picked up the vase and put it back the way it should be, "You're welcome. I'll bring you new flowers tomorrow." Ichigo turned to Riri, "We should head home now it's getting late."

"Oh, alright," Riri responded. She waved at the little girl following Ichigo, "By it was nice seeing you."

"Hurry up and go to heaven," Ichigo called back to the spirit.

* * *

The sun was long gone and Kai had returned to her room after the usual boisterous meal. Kai was sitting at her desk, homework spread out all across it, fiddling with her pencil and leaning back in her chair. She looked over at the black fox-like cat with red markings curled up at the foot of her bed looking back at her with eyes glinting a red-orange.

"You can sense it too, Hibiki?" Kai asked and Hibiki stood in response. "Danger..." The light-blue haired girl sighed. "Do you think I should get involved this time? I can tell a different shinigami is very near. I suppose as usual Kit isn't here on business." She sighed again. "What to do, what to do..."

* * *

[1] old man

[2] idiot

* * *

_AN: It's been an eternity since I have been active on here. I am posting this new and way better version of the story I originally started forever ago if you were following me on here you should remember Kai but now with the help of my friends this is now a long mostly cannon story with mine and my friend's OCs. Keep in mind if I don't write part of the bleach storyline it doesn't change much or these OCs haven't come up in that event. I go mostly by manga btw if there was something I liked better like a random line I will generally use it but that doesn't come up often. Anyway I technically have the next 13 chapters completely written. Another thing to keep in mind if you are confused keep reading, more information will become clear the further you read even if your question isn't answered until much latter :)_

_I am also on DeviantArt under the same username tasumichan I draw more than I write but if you want to see what the characters look like it's there  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach: Fated Destinies**

**Chapter 2: Learning Soul**

"_**I close my eyes, then I drift away, into the magic night I softly say a silent prayer, like dreamers do, then I fall asleep to dream my dreams of you." **_~Roy Orbison

_I was wearing a kimono that was definitely oversized on my child size body. My long lavender hair and white bangs were a bit dirty. I wandered around town looking for some clean water and possibly something to eat. This town wasn't much special, in fact it was pretty bad, but I liked a certain spot here. It was more at the edge of the town but it was the biggest tree I had seen in a long time and it's scent matched that of the color of my hair._

_I finally gave up looking, I would steal it but only if I knew I could get away. Being small often made that difficult. I started back to my tree. Something felt a bit off though. I looked around real quick not noticing anything wrong and I continued on._

_I reached the tree I considered home the feeling hadn't left. I looked over my shoulder and saw that I was followed. Noticing the older girl's presence made me jump a bit._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," The girl said. She was pretty. Looking a few years older than myself, she had short black hair with a strand hanging between her violet colored eyes._

"_Why did you follow me?" I asked curiously but with a bit of caution._

"_I saw you around town a few times and you always seemed to be alone," she responded getting closer to me. "I was wondering, because I am alone in this world too, would you like to be friends?"_

_I hesitated a moment, "No, I have an even better idea... Let's be a family!" I smiled widely at her._

"_A family huh?" She said returning my smile with one of her own. "Alright little sis' what's your name?"_

"_I'm Riri!"_

"_What a cute name. I'm Rukia."_

_I ran up to her and hugged her. "Just you and me! Right,..."_

* * *

"...Rukia?" Riri opened her eyes to the early morning light flowing in the window. _What was that just now... that was more than a dream..._Riri thought to herself. "I don't know a Rukia, do I?"

A stuffed brown cat with a cute but worried expression appeared next to her. "Good Morning Ri-sama! You should get ready quickly or you'll be late. I'll make you something to eat."

"Thanks Chuu," Riri said with a smile. While she got ready she told him about her dream. She sat at the small table eating the toast Chuu made for her. "It felt so real, Chuu... I thought I was really there."

"Maybe it was an old memory."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I don't know any Rukia..." Riri said with slight doubt.

"Well we can talk about it later now you need to go to school."

"Alright," Riri said grabbing her bag and heading out the door. "Bye, Chuu." Riri went outside and was crossing the street to greet her friends and walk to school with them when she noticed a huge hole in the house and almost everyone outside. "What the heck happened to your guys' house!" Riri yelled.

"Riri! I missed you! You need to stop being such an unfriendly neighbor! Oh, and about the house. Apparently a truck plowed into it. BUT IT'S OK! No need to be worried. It's just a scratch!" Isshin yelled pointing at the gigantic hole in the kitchen wall.

"None of us even woke up!" Yuzu chimed, waving her spoon in the air. "Want some breakfast?"

"No. She has to go, and so do Ichigo and Kai. They are going to be late if they don't head out now." Karin said, her tone clearly annoyed.

"Karin, it's already past 9! I am sure they will understand Ichigo's lateness, his house just got crashed into by a truck!" Kai said sarcastically, stuffing a pancake in her mouth.

Riri giggled as Kai, Karin and Yuzu started to bicker about whether lateness was okay in in their current situation.

"You know Ichigo instead of gawking at the hole in the house like the idiot you are, why don't you go put on your uniform so that we can eventually get to school," Kai said with her usual semi-sarcastic tone.

"Wha-?! I am not-! Oh never mind! I'm not gonna argue with you!" Ichigo said going back into the house.

* * *

"Ichigo's dad was saying a truck crashed into the house during the night," Mizuiro informed Tatsuki and Orihime.

"A TRUCK!" Tatsuki yelled. "Then is Ichigo or Sumi injured?! Or Dea-?!"

She was interrupted when Kai hit her in the head with her bag, "We aren't dead, idiot!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but nobody was injured," Ichigo said.

"What the hell do you have in there Tasumi?! That hurt!" Tatsuki yelled rubbing the back of her head.

"I was under the impression you were tough so suck it up!" Kai said with a smirk.

Keigo walked into the group while the two girls were locked in an argument, "Whoa! What's with them?!"

"Don't you know that they have always had a bit of rivalry?" Riri said with a slight smile.

"So did you get it all cleaned up, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked after a short bit.

"Are you kidding me?" Riri shouted jumping on to Mizuiro's back. "He's going to have clean it this weekend. No fun for Ichigo!"

Keigo jumped "RIRI! Where the hell did you come from? YOU! You were just back … there. You really shouldn't sneak up and jump on people! It's rude!"

"Shut up Keigo, you're just jealous it was Mizuiro and not you." Riri said leaning forward, her boobs toppling over Mizuiro's shoulder.

He smiled, "That's right Mr. Asano."

"Yeah, I think Ichigo is gonna make me help clean it up. It's not fair." Kai pouted slightly snaping out of her argument with Tatsuki.

Ichigo looked to her, "Shut up, you live there too!"

She frowned slightly, "But Karin and Yuzu made it sound like I didn't have to help"

Ichigo crossed his arms, "They were probably just trying to get you to stop complaining."

"I wasn't complaining!" she remarked.

"Yes you were! I could hear you from my bedroom!"

"You could not! you're just trying to make me feel bad!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?" He yelled, standing.

"UGH! Don't get me started!" she growled.

"I've never done any-" Ichigo bumped into Chad. "Hey… Chad."

"Hey Ichigo, do you need some help cleaning up the wreck?" Chad said quietly.

Ichigo looked around then answered, "No thanks. I have a lot of helpers now, like Karin, Yuzu, Riri and Kai." Kai huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah Chad, you could end up bringing the whole house down, you know?" Keigo warned.

"Hey what class do we have next?" Ichigo asked.

"English and Liter- … a-ture…" Riri stumbled. Another new girl came in to the class. _I know her. I had just seen her face. In my dream. Rukia!_

"Rukia…" Riri whispered. Mizuiro looked over at Riri, confused. "You already met the new student?"

"She... I..." Riri choked.

"Weird, she's a transfer student!" he chimed.

"Hello, you're Ichigo aren't you?" The short black haired girl said. Ichigo whirled around in surprise. "I'll be sitting next you for now on. My name is Rukia," She said sweetly.

"Y-y-y-you!" Riri pointedand slowly slid off of Mizuiro's back. Rukia turned her attention to the short lavender haired girl, her eyes grew wide. She looked oddly pale, like she'd seen a ghost. "You…" She whispered, clearly shocked to see her. "Ri-chan?!"

"GAHHHH! IT'S YOU!" Ichigo said, now pointing too.

Kit came out of no where and stood next to Kai cheerily saying, "You!"

"YOU GUYS…!" Amekaze shouted slamming down her book.

"ALL OF YOU… SHUT! UP!" Kai yelled, now angry.

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Keigo said, disrupting her stare. Rukia turned away slowly to face the still pointing Ichigo.

"Do you know each other?" Chad asked.

"Of course not! we've never met before. Isn't that right, Ichigo?" she smiled.

"Rukia is a brand new transfer student." Mizuiro stated.

"Nice to meet ya," Keigo said, trying to act cool.

"It's a pleasure!" She said, holding out her hand to shake with Ichigo's.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged out of the class.

"Where does he think he's going?!" Kai asked.

Riri sat down trying not to cry. _It was a memory. That was her... My sister... It was Rukia-sama!_

* * *

_Several days later_

"Summmmiiiiii-sama! I don't see why we have to come to this old broken down shoten! It's in the middle of no where and there aren't even any people here!" Riri whined, as they approached a brown and white shop.

"Hush. It's a candy store, I thought I told you that. And I know the owner very well," Kai smirked.

Riri sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can't possibly know them. You are just making that up. OH WAIT, you said candy? YEE!" Riri ran up onto the lot and looked the little 2 story shop up and down, imagining it much bigger on the inside.

Kai sighed quietly. _Ugh! These days things are just getting to be such a mess. _Kai thought, _Ichigo has become a shinigami, that annoying pest Kit is here and hollows are appearing more frequently. Maybe doing this will cause her to regain her memory. From what Kit told me seems a few things are better now..._

Riri felt Kai's gaze and turned to look at her and smiled, "So why did you want to come here Sumi-sama?"

"It's time for some things to change..." Kai responded in short walking past her and opening the door. A young girl was sweeping in the front of the shop. "Hello Ururu," Kai said with a smile.

The black haired girl stopped sweeping, turned and bowed. "Welcome back, Tasumi-san. The Boss is waiting for you in the training grounds," Ururu said in her polite, sweet voice.

"Thank you," Kai said. "Come on Ri-chan follow me."

"Uhm... Okay?" Riri said skeptically after having heard "training grounds." They went into the back room and Kai lifted the floor panel to reveal a ladder going straight down. "What's going on here Sumi?!"

"I'll explain once we get down there, alright? Everything will be fine I promise," Kai responded with a reassuring smile.

Once they reached the bottom Riri was awestruck by the spacious room with a ceiling and walls painted to resemble a cloudy sky over a floor of desolate, brown, craggy land dotted with dead trees.

"Oh wow! No wonder this place is in the middle of a huge empty lot!" Riri said admiring the huge space.

"I was always wondering when it would be when I got to do this," Kai said with a slight smirk, her hands on her hips. "If I had that is."

"You could have before," Urahara said standing behind her to her right.

"There was no reason to before," Kai stated simply.

"You sure your both ready for this?"

"I doubt there would be anything that could get her ready." Kai glared over her shoulder at Urahara, "You can leave whenever now, I can do this on my own."

"Fine, fine," Urahara said waving his fan as he turned and walked toward the ladder.

Kai turned half way towards him, "Oh and would you tell me when it's about sunset? We shouldn't stay to late."

"Sumi-sama? What's going on here?" Riri asked.

Kai turned her attention to Riri, pulling out and putting on a fingerless glove with a flaming skull on it. "I think it'll be easier to start by just showing you," Kai said in a somewhat serious tone. She moved so fast that when Riri realized that Kai was near her, Kai had hit her in the chest knocking her back several steps before she fell on the ground.

"Ouch Sumi-sama, what was that fo-?" Riri stopped when she opened her eyes to see that someone was laying face down next to Kai. That "someone" was her. "I-I'm dead?! But I-"

"More like you were never alive," Kai said bluntly. "Not recently anyway. Riri you are a Shinigami."

Riri's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at Kai for a short while before she spoke. "A... Shinigami...!" Riri looked down to see that what she was wearing was different. Riri stood up and looked herself over. Held by and aqua ribbon on her upper arms were large, black sleeve-like cloth. She was also wearing a black bikini-like top as well as black leggings that were split and threaded down both sides to her mid-thigh. Around her waist was a yellow sash and she was wearing purple leg warmers and aqua shoes.

"You aren't the only one here though," Kai said catching Riri's attention again as Kai's body fell backwards and her soul taking a few steps toward Riri. Kai's hand rested on a katana that was slung around her waist by a dull lime-green sash, her boots being of the same color. She wore simple leggings, fingerless gloves that went to her mid-upper arm, and a top that was cloth crossing her chest from her back to her neck, all of which were black in color. "As you can see I am as well, at least I used to be," Kai said. "Some others you know are too. My brother was before he passed, Kit is, and Rukia too however she had given her powers to Ichigo."

"So is that why they are always running off together?" Riri asked. "And wait! What do you mean that 'you used to be'?"

"To my knowledge yes," Kai replied. "As to the reason I said that I used to be a Shinigami, well that is something for another time. Since you do not remember much of anything about being a Shinigami, within the next few days I am going to train you. I'm not sure if it will help you remember your life as a Shinigami, never the less even if you do, my training will teach you new things not just old. Are you ready, Ri-chan?"

Riri though about it for a moment, _Maybe she's right and I could regain some of my memories from this. If I can remember who I was I can remember who Rukia is to me, and Kit too. They won't be just flashes._ "I'm ready!" Riri finally said, an expression that showed a bit of determination came across her face.

"Alright then, Let's begin!"

* * *

The setting sun bathed the town in golden light as the two girls began walking home.

"Man Sumi-sama you are a tough teacher," Riri complained a little sore.

"Really?" Kai responded she was walking with her hands behind her head. "From my experience it's the fastest way to learn. You still have a ways to go but I see plenty of potential in you."

"I think it is helping me some, I keep getting flashes of my memories. Most of it is related to training though."

Kai looked at her and smiled, "Well it's a start right? And it will help you finish training with me much faster."

Riri looked over at Kai and returned her smile, "Yeah!"

"Hopefully training you can get me back into shape." Kai sighed, "This is what I get for choosing to stay away from battle as much as I could for the past 100 or so years."

A bit of time had passed before Riri spoke again, "Hey Sumi?"

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me before? I mean you knew all this time right?" Riri asked.

"Ever since we first met just over 10 years ago," Kai replied. "And well, I didn't tell you because you seemed happy living life as a human. It's part of why I decided to do that myself along with Shouzen."

"You don't regret it?"

"Not one bit," Kai said with a smile.

"So why the sudden change? Why start training me now?"

"I'm guessing Rukia and Kit were a part of your life before," Kai started. "Seeing them seemed to have triggered some of your old memories of them. I didn't want you to be to confused about all of it. Doing this was the best way to clear things up for you." Kai then smiled remembering something, "You know, maybe you'll remember your real last name Ri-chan."

Riri thought about it, "Maybe but I'm sure it's not better than the one you gave me!"

"You named Ri-chan?" A small voice called. Kai and Riri were both surprised and stopped walking.

Kai looked to her shoulder seeing a small bright orange fox, "Kit! Where the hell did you come from!" Kai picked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"That's Kit?!" Riri said shocked.

"Hey! Don't hold me like that Sumi-sama!" Kit squirmed.

"Now you see why I call her fluff-ball all the time," Kai said to Riri while glaring at the squirming fox.

"Kit can turn into a fox?! How in the world can you do that?" Riri asked.

Kit stopped squirming and pondered a moment. "It's kinda something that runs in my family. I'm glad your getting your memories back Ri-chan! When I first saw you and you didn't really recognize me I thought I would play along for a while to see if you would. I was sad when you left..."

"You knew me from before?" Riri inquired.

"Yep! We were friends at the Academy!" Kit said cheerily. "I guess you don't remember enough..."

"Kit go home already," Kai said.

"Why can't I go stay with you?"

"Because if you stay here any longer you'll get in more trouble with the Soul Society and I don't need another crazy thing in the house."

"Their not that bad Sumi-sama!" Riri said.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same people here?" Kai said and Riri laughed.

"I'm not going back!" Kit said. "I like this place much better!"

"Tch, fine but you are going back to the shop, you aren't going to stay with me," Kai stated and set Kit down. Kai took a few steps and then turned again remembering something, "Oh, Kit I need to speak with you tomorrow."

"Uh, okay," Kit said with a hint of confusion.

"Let's get going Ri-chan," Kai said.

"Alright," Riri said catching up to her she slowed down a few steps behind her. _Kit seems to have more history with Sumi-sama than I do... _Riri sighed.

Kai looked over her shoulder, "Is something wrong Ri-chan?"

"No, everything's fine," Riri said with a somewhat fake smile.

"Well then don't lag behind," Kai said with a smile, "let's get home before it get's to dark."

"_**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." **_~Albert Camus


End file.
